Um Dia com Megumi
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Já pensou em poder passar um dia inteiro no parque de diversões com seus amigo e sua ídolo. Mas, já pensou em descobrir que seu amigo a conhece e que existe uma grande possibilidade de haver algo entre eles? Kiyumi, Tiash.
1. Prólogo

Kojinki no Gash Bell pertence á Makato Raikou!

* * *

**Um dia com Megumi**

**-E o vencedor é o numero 6,4,8,9 e...3!**

**-Eu ganhei- sussurou a menina e começou a berrar – Eu ganhei, Eu ganhei!**

**-Então, o que está esperando menininha- disse o homem- Suba aqui, porque você é a sortuda que ganhou para você e 9 de seus melhores amigos um dia inteiro no parque de diversões de Mochinoki com ninguém menos que a super estrela Pop Oumi Megumi. E não se esqueçam da roupa de banho, porque agora que a piscina do parque foi finalmente restarauda, nada melhor que um mergulhinho num dia quente. Agora, fale para todos nós o seu nome?**

**-Meu nome é Mizumo Suzume!**

**

* * *

**

Isso não vai presta! Kiyo, Megumi, Suzume, os amigos loucos do Kiyo,Zatch e Tia.

Não tem jeito de dar certo!

É. Essa droguinha num teve nem 200 palavras.

Mas o próximo capítulo vai ser um droga um pouco maior.

E antes que eu me esqueça deixem Reviews.

Bjuos!

PS: Deixem Reviews.


	2. O Dia Antes de Amanhã

Kojinki no Gash Bell Pertence á um carinha Japonês que eu já falei o nome e não vou ficar lembrando dele pra vocês todos os capítulos. Por quê? Vamos ser francos! Vocês não se _**importam**_ com o nome dele!

_**

* * *

Um dia com Megumi**_

_**Cap.1**_

_"__Takamine-Kun! Eu não consigo entender como você não quer conhecer a super estrela Pop Ooumi Megumi." Berrou Suzume._

_"__Mizumo, para com esse drama." Falava normalmente o garoto de cabelos pretos e ollhos dourados, cruzando os braços sentando em sua carteira._

_"__É Kiyomaro, para mim esse encontro pose ser minha grande chance." Falava Mariko Nakamura se pondo ao lado da amiga. Então a ruiva subiu na carteira e falou com determinação. "__ No momento em que nos conhecermos ela perceberá minha voz angelical e me pedirá para gravar um música com ela, depois vou começar a vender CDs que nem pão e todos vão me adorar."_

_"__Impossível!" Falaram descrentes Kane Tsuyoshi, Hiroshi Yamanaka e Mamoru Iwashi ao mesmo tempo._

_"__HaHaHaHaHa! Sua nós todos sabemos que a única pessoa aqui que irá realmente impressionar a Megumi-Chan por aqui sou eu." Disse Suzuki (Aquela garota com cara de Fantasma)._

_" __Mas pessoal, ela tem a nossa idade e eu tenho certeza que ela irá se apaixonar por mim." Yamanaka se pronunciou " __que garota consegue resistir aos meus músculos, valeu a pena todos aqueles treinos de Baseball."_

_"__Que piada Yamanaka." Protestou Kane "É claro que por quem que ela vai se apaixonar será por mim."_

_"Como assim é óbvio que o escolhido serei eu!" Exclamava o baixinho Iwashi. " Então parem de falar coisas tão estúpidas."_

_Aquilo tinha deixado Kiyomaro uma fera. Como eles ousavam falar dela desse jeito. Ele iria abrir sua boca mais foi corado pelo professor._

_"Bom, já que nem um de vocês prestou a mínima atenção na aula hoje eu deveria deixar todos depois da aula, mas isso não iria adiantar mesmo. Então vão para casa antes que eu mude idéia."_

_'É verdade nem um professor que entrou em classe hoje consegui dar aula' pensou Kiyomaro._

_"Nossa o tempo passa quando a gente fala sobre a Megumi-Chan, não é." Disse Mariko._

_"É nem acredito que vamos conhecê-la amanhã." Completava Yamanaka. E todo o resto concordou com ele._

_"Viu Takamine-Kun, todos estão tão exitados por conhecer a Megumi amanhã. E eu não consigo entender porque só você não quer ir." Ensistia Suzume._

_'Acredite tenho minhas razões, Mizumo' Ele pensou e então disse:_

_"Além do mais eu tenho que tomar conta do Gash e tenho certeza que minha mãe queria que eu fizesse" Mentiu_

_" Takamine-kun, o Gash pode vir e tenho certeza que sua Mãe vai entender. Isso é uma chance única na vida." Suzume não desistiria tão fácil. "Além do mais você não gostaria de encontrar a Megumi-Chan cara-a-cara e dizer tudo que você sente sobre ela?"_

_Kiyomaro não espera por essa. Suas únicas reações foram corar e começar a pensar num jeito de escapar dali. O que talvez não fosse tão difícil assim já que as casas deles eram em direções diferentes da sua._

_"Eu... Eu... Tenho que ir agora!" Falou num fôlego só e saiu correndo, pois ele não sabia porque mais aquelas palavras juntas 'Sentimentos' e 'Megumi' o deixaram mais tonto do que correr em círculos. Mais consigiu ouvir alguém dizendo:_

_"Não pense que vai escapar tão fácil assim Takamine Kiyomaro. Amanhão vamos nos encontrar ela na frente da casa da Suzume-chan e não pense que só porque você não estará impesa que vamos atrás de você" É. Era a Mariko. Que depois sussurou só para Suzume. "Não se preocupe eles vão, eles sempre vão."_

_E Suzume só deu um pequeno sorriso para a amiga enquanto Kiyomaro se afastava mais rápido que o normal dos colegas._

_Kiyomaro só voltou a si quando se percebeu na porta de sua casa. E quando estava entrando, o costumeiro loirinho deu seu costumeiro pulo em cima dele e fez a costumeira pergunta._

_"Kiyomaroo, como foi na escola hoje?" Berrou o pequeno e não teve a costumeira reação._

_"Cala a boca Gash. Meu dia não teve nada a ver com 'Sentimentos' e nem com a 'Megumi-san'."_

_"Kiyomaro, quem falou sobre sentimentos e a Megumi-Chan." Questionou o Louro._

_"Ninguém, Gash. Agora, só me deixe em paz." Disse Kiyomaro, que se dirigiu para cozinha._

_" Alguém chegou irritado hoje, Vulcan 300." Sussurou Gash._

_Kiyomaro almoçou e se manteve trancado no quarto o resto do dia. Ele pensava que a qualquer momento algum de seus "amigos" iria ir na sua casa, ligar para ele ou qualquer outra coisa._

_Não que ele não quisesse passar o dia com a Megumi, mas seus amigos não sabiam que ele tinha uma relação tão próxima com ela, até suspeitosamente próxima na opinião de alguns._

_O que ele tava pensando?_

_Era o que Kiyomaro se perguntava também. Eles eram, se sabe, eles eram... Se ele disse que eles só amigos ele estaria mentindo. Se ele disse que eles eram mais que amigos ele estaria... Mas sua linha de pensamento foi interrompido pelo toque do telefone. Salvo pelo gongo! Quer dizer abava o caso._

_" Kiymaro-Chan, é pra você!" Sua Mãe gritava pra ele da sala, mas ele não se mexeu da sua cadeira e gritou em resposta._

_" Se for a Mizumo ou qualquer um deles pode dizer que eu tô dormindo ou peguei uma doença extremamente contagiosa."_

_"Mas é a Megumi-Chan na linha." Tá ele caiu da cadeira._

_"Mãe! Pa... Passa a ligação pro meu quarto." Falou ele suando mais do que numa Sauna. Droga, porque isso estava acontecendo com ele, isso nunca tinha sentido isso quando Megumi ligará antes ou será que tinha..._

_"Alô, Kiyomaro-Kun. Aqui é a Megumi." Falou a voz dela pelo telefone._

_" Oi Megumi-San..." Falou ele sem graça._

_"Ah, Kioymaro-Kun. Sabe eu estou um pouco sem graça por pedir isso pra você, mas você poderia tomar conta da Tio amanhã pra mim?" E Prossigiu "Sabe teve aquele concurso um dia com Megumi e eu vou ter que passar com algum fã Maluco meu e achei melhor deixar a Tio fora disso. Além do mais..._

_Kiyomaro quase soltou para ela 'Acredite eles são malucos.'. Mas se controlou._

_" Sem problemas, Megumi-San. Não vai ser a primeira vez que ela fica comigo e com o Gash." Mentiu " Além disso, eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer amanhã."_

_" Muito obrigado Kiyomaro-Kun" falou ela_

_"Que isso, de nada. Que não seja por essa."_

_"Não Kiyomaro-Kun! Muito obrigada, por tudo." Falava delicadamente " Além do mais quero te contar um segredo... Queria que você tivesse ganhando esse concurso." Essa não teve jeito Kiyomaro Corou desenfreadamente, começou a suar e agora estava ofegante._

_"Tá certo, Megumi-San vejo vocês amanhã. Hehehehehe." Disse ele " Tchau, então."_

_"Tchau Kiyomaro-Kun" E ela pernas dele tremiam mais do que nunca e ele sentia como se presisasse se sentar um pouco. E derrepente Gash entra com aquela cara de Gash e pergunta que pra ele._

_"Se está bem Kiyomoro?" Mas ele se manteve corado com o telefone no ouvido e não respondeu nada. " Acho que isso é um Não!"_

_**Fim do 1º Capítulo**_

_**(Dãh! Como se vocês fossem retardados mentais e não tiessem percebido)**  
_

_

* * *

_

Eu tô avisando, e vocês não tão levando fé em mim.

Essa história não tem possíbilidade de dar certo.

Como eu disse isso é uma bostinha um pouco maior,

que pode até ser promovida a Bosta.

Gente, estranha não porque eu demoro mesmo pra postar.

E eu ainda tenho tanto a escrever e tão pouco tempo! Buááááááá! :(

Bjuos,

Até a próxima! (E a Próxima vai demorar)


	3. Nosso encontro com Ooumi Megumi

O Umagon virou Rei? O Wonrein acho um jeito de ficar com a Li-en pra sempre? Kiyomaro já ficou com a Megumi? Alguém ja taco uma bomba na cabeça da Suzume que não explodiu porque não tinha nada para ser explodido lá?

Não! Então Gash Bell continua pertencendo aquele Tiozinho Mara do Japão!

* * *

**Um Dia com Megumi**

**Cap. 2**

**_Ding-Dong!_**

Essa foi a campainha da casa dos Mizumo, que ecoou pela vizinhança inteira. Em exatos 5 minutos a porta começou a ser aberta, revelando uma mulher de estatura baixa, cabelos ruivos curtos, olhos castanhos e extremamente cansados que olhavam paras as jovem enfrente a casa.

"Bom dia Senhora Mizumo! A Suzume-Chan está em casa? Precisamos falar com ela urgentemente." Pronunciou-se Marylou

" Sim Marylou ela está mais eu posso fazer uma pergunta um pouquinho banal?"

"Claro Senhora Mizumo." Foi a vez de Suzuki falar

" O que vocês tem de tão importante para falar com a Suzume que tem de ser feito ás 4 da manhã!" E o Grito da Senhora Mizumi que acabou acoradando a vizinhança inteira.

" Não é óbvio Senhora Mizumo daqui a 6 horas a Megumi-Chan vai chegar aqui! Ficar bonita leva muuuito tempo, principalmente numa situação tão importante quanto essa." Explicou calmante Marylou, enquanto ela e Suzuki entravam calmamente na casa sem serem convidadas.

"Tá Legal já vi que não vou conseguir dormir de novo." Resmungou a Senhora Mizumo fechando a porta e se virando para as meninas e falando para ela " Acordem a Suzume-Chan que eu preparo alguma coisa para vocês comerem."

" Muito obrigada Senhora Mizumo" Agradeceu Suzuki

" Fazer o quê! A adolescência de hoje em dia" Falou para si mesma a Senhora Mizumo. Aquilo seria a noite de um dia difícil. (A Hard Days Nights! Beatles na veia!)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ela não respirava. Faltavam só 10 minutos, ela tinha acabado de desligar o telefone o motorista da Megumi tinha ligado para avisar que eles chegariam lá em poucos minutos. E ela estava sentada suas pernas estavam tremendo. Todos seus amigos estavam inquietos. Não, todos não. Porque ELE não estava lá.

"Marylou, você me disse que o Kiyomaro-Kun viria, mas ele não tá aqui!" Choramingava Suzume.

"Mas Suzume eu nunca disse que ele viria." Respondeu calmamente Marylou.

" O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?????" Suzume berrou para todos os vizinhos a ouvirem.

"Foi isso mesmo, amiga!" Continuava Marylou.

"Mas eu só concordei em continuar com isso porque você me garantiu que o Takamine-Kun estaria aqui."

"Eu sei disso Suzume-Chan. Por isso eu menti! Eu não deixaria um motivo tão bobo como esse me impedir de conhecer a Megumi-Chan"

"Mas..." E Suzume continuava choramingando.

" Não se preocupe amiga se Maomé não vem a montanha a montanha vai a Maomé"

"Que Montanha Marylou-Chan? Quem é Maomé? Eu so quero o Takamine-Kun venha com a gente e a Megumi-Chan!"

"Isso vai.." Começava o coro dos 3 rapazes que chegaram na casa da menina uma hora mais, como dizer, humanamente aceitável.

Ding-Dong.

E foi ouvido novamente o som estridente da campainha da casa dos Mizumos. Ao o som dela os olhos do Suzume começaram a brilhar. Será que Kiyomaro tinha mudado de ideia e tinha vindo passar aquele dia maravilhoso com eles.

E foi com esse pensamentos que vez ela praticamente sair voando em cima da porta, mas assim que a abriu não foi exatamente o que ela esperava.

"Ahaan... Bom dia, pazer em conhecê-los!" falou assustadamente a estrela Pop parada enfrente a porta.

"Você... Você... AHHHHHHH! OOUMI MEGUMI-CHANNNNNNNN!!!!!" Foi um grito uninissimo que foi dado pelo grupo que ouviram de longe.

É alqueles fã eram piores do que Megumi esperava.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Kiyomaro ouviu alguma coisa?" Perguntou a pequena de cabelos rosados.

"Ouvi sim, Tia. Mas garanto que não deve ser nada para nos preocuparmos." Respondeu com um sorriso o moreno. Sem saber como ele estava errado.

"Kiyomaro!" Chamava o Louro "O que vamos fazer hoje?"

"Bem, como a Tio é nossa convidada, Gash, acho que ela que deveria escolher o que devemos fazer."

"Na verdade eu to morrendo de fome e como sua mãe ta preparando um lanchinho por que não esperamos para comer e depois pensamos no que fazer hoje?"

"Por mim é uma boa ideia."

" Tudo bem mas o que vamos fazer até o lanche ficar pronto, Tio? Pensou nisso também?"

"Claro que sim Gash eu sempre penso em tudo mesmo. E eu queria conversar um pouco com vocês!"

"Tá legal Tio, sobre o que você quer conversar?" Perguntou Kiyomaro.

"Uhuuun..." A pequena se pôs pensativa por uns instantes até que um sorriso maroto apareceu em seus lábios e ela pronunciou." Podemos sobre o porque do Kiyomaro ter ficado tão vermelho quando a Megumi veio me deixar aqui a alguns minutos?"

_**Bang!**_

Ela tinha pegado no calcanhar-de-aquiles dele. Pois, alem de ter de explicar para duas crianças de 7 anos todas as complexidades do amor, para isso teria de se declarar apaixonado pela Megumi na frente dos dois!

"Crianças venham o lanche já está na mesa." Chamou a simpática mãe de Kiyomaro, Hana.

Aliviado sem presendencias Kiyomaro grita para mãe:

"Manhê, Já falei que te amo hoje?"

" Não, Kiyomaro-Chan." Falou a mãe emocionada esse comportamente não era típico do filho.

"Então vou agora! Eu te Amo, Manhê!" E o trio desceu para lanchar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Depois de, praticamente um interrogatório digna do FBI. Megumi finalmente conseguiu, convecê-los a entrar no carro.

Estavam eufóricos por finalmente estarem perto da tão famosa estrela Ooumi Megumi-Chan. Desde que se conheceram Marylou tentava convecê-la de sua bela voz, Suzuki de que elas tinham tudo em comum e que deveriam se tornar melhores amiga. Os meninos, sendo nada mais nada menos que meninos, e dividiam seu tempo em babar por ela e tentando convecê-la que eram almas gêmeas, sem sucesso.

Mas a pobre Mizumo depois de ir ao Céu por conhecer a Megumi, caiu em depressão por lembrar que o Kiyomaro não estava lá. Sua face estava visivelmente triste por algo. E foi essa face triste que chamou a atenção de Megumi que acabou perguntando:

"É Suzume-chan, não é?" Perguntou sorrindo "Porque está tão triste assim afinal hoje deveria ser um dia para todos nós nos divertimos juntos?"

"É que..." A face de Suzume ficou vermelha, ela nunca iria pensar que alguém como Megumi se preocuparia com alguém como ela. "É que tem esse nosso amigo que ele é extremamente tímido e ele tem tanta vergonha que ele disse que não queria vir conosco por causa disso. Só que eu queria muito que ele viesse! E..."

" E então nós vamos ter de ir até a casa dele para buscá-lo!" Exclamou Megumi animadamente. Derrepente o rosto de Suzume se iluminou de felicidade e ela fez questão de falar para o motorista onde era a casa dele.

Só que conforme chegavam mais perto da casa dele, eles perceberam que Megumi ficava pensativa e seu rosto corado. Até que um deles teve a brilhante ideia de perguntar:

"Megumi-Chan, por que você está assim ta ficando doente ou alguma coisa parecida?" Foi o Kane "Porque isso não pode acontecer!"

"Não, não é isso, é que eu também tenho um "amigo" que mora por aqui!" Falou Megumi exitando um pouco na palavra amigo. Por quê? Ela também queria saber.

"Então por que esse seu "amigo" não vem com a gente Megumi. Temos entradas para 10 pessoas, e seria um prazer conhecer um "amigo" seu." Marylou falou com um sorriso parecendo ser a única pessoa que entendeu a palavra "Amigo" dita por Megumi. Intendendo a indireta Megumi Corou violentamente.

"Não é que eu não tenho certeza se ele tá livre, muito menos se ele está em casa." E falava Megumi nervosa.

"Ah, vamos pelo menos tentar! Qualquer "amigo" seu deve ser ótimo!" Falou Suzuki _**'Sem falar que deve ser um gato'**_ e esse foi o pensamento Malicioso por trás das palavras encorajadoras.

"Bem a casa dele fica..." E ela olha para a janela do carro e fica olhando as casas passarem até que ela reconhece a casa dele, fica levemente rubrada e sussurra "...aqui."

"Eh! Finalmente chegamos na casa do Takamine-Kun!" Gritou Suzume "Vamos logo pessoal com todos nós e a Megumi-Chan ele não pode dizer não. Vem Megumi-Chan!" Falou Suzume arrastando Megumi pelo braço para fora do carro enquanto todos os outros saiam normalmente.

"Tem certeza que esse amigo está em casa? Ele pode ter saído ou algo parecido?" Falava muito nervosa Megumi

"Você não o conhece mesmo Megumi-Chan o Takamine nunca sai de casa ele é extremamente anti-social, não sairia de casa por conta própria nunca!" Disse Kane e esse comentário deixou Megumi com muita raiva só que ela não sabia o porque dessa raiva mas ela era muita.

"Isso mesmo Megumi, ele é uma pessoa muito entediante. E tenha certeza que eu sou muito melhor" Yamanaka falou na esperança de ter conseguido cantar a Megumi. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi aumentar a raiva de Megumi.

_**Pehhhhh**_(odeio esse tipo de campainha)

E essa foi a irritante campainha da casa dos Takamines, que teve sua porta aberta por duas crianças pequenas uma de cabelos Roseados e outra Loura, ambas com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Tio-Chan, Gash-Kun! Podem chamar o Takamine-Kun pra ele vir com a gente no parque de diverssões!" Falava Suzume "E se quiserem temos 10 entradas e vocês dois podem vir também!"

Sem pensar duas vezes, só de ouvir a palavra "Diversões" vez com que Gash corre para o quarto de Kiyo para apresa-lo e convece-lo de ir. Alguns gritos foram ouvidos do andar de cima. Mas a pequena Tio parou para encarar o grupo de amigos para finalmente perceber, ao ver Megumi chocada e nervosa, e entender a história toda. A razão da reasão de Kiyomaro hoje cedo, a razão do baixo astral de Megumi, a razão deles estarem naquela porta nesse momento! Ela passou a fitar Megumi sem ao menos piscar. E depois de uns instantes a ídolo reconheceu o menina.

"Tio-Chan." Foi a única coisa que a ídolo conseguiu dizer antes que Gash desçece correndo escada abaixo com Kiyomaro e uma bolsa para cada um dos três.

"Diversões, Parque de Dirvesões, Dirversões!" Era tudo que o lourinho conseguia dizer até olhar em volta e perceber que o clima estava meio estrnho, mas ele não sabia porque.

Todos ficaram paralizados, Kiyomaro olhando para Megumi, Megumi olhando para Kiyomaro e todo o resto olhando para eles.

"Peraí, Megumi-Chan como você sabe o nome da Tio-Chan a amiguinha do Gash. Ela é alguma espécie de fã que você só encontro um vez na sua vida, não é." Falou tremendo Suzume

"Claro que não Suzume! A Megumi-Chan é a parceira da Tio como eu sou do Kiyomaro. Já nos encontramos varias vezes." Falou Gash sem pensar e sem entender nada.

"O QUÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Essa foi ouvida da casa dos MIzumos do outro lado da cidade, o berro foi dado pelos "Amigos" de Kiyomaro, que se preparavam para avançar em cima do próprio.

Kane e Yamanaka foram quem avançaram com mais velocidade em cima do Moreno, que até o momento não avia dito uma única palavra, e num momento de nervosismo a única coisa que Megumi consigiui fazer foi um de seus golpes de Judô.

Terminaram com dois feridos. Kiyomaro, Megumi, Tio e Gash em um dos bancos do carro para outro interrogatório digno de FBI. E uma menina que se aacabava em lagrimas. Pois ela tinha acabado de entender, mas ela não iria desistir dele assim. Ela iria lutar por ele com todas as suas armas mesmo que em vão!

Realmente aquele dia tinha ido por água a baixo. E o que ficou em seu lugar pode e será usado no interrogatório.

**Rápido Adinvinha o que aconteceu?**

**Eu escrevi isso?**

**Não Babaca é o fim do Capítulo!  
**

* * *

Isso tá indo de mal á pior!

Será que essa droga,

é droga porque ela foi promovida por suas 2000 palavras,

consegue ter um final feliz?

Dúvido Muito!

Bom essa é a continuação, eu não tenho mais nada pra falar mesmoassim eu que continuar!

Alguém aqui vê _Grey's Anatomy?_

Viajei Bonito agora vou me calar antes que fale mais bestera!

Bjuos,

Xauzinho,

Até o Próximo Capítulo!

Do notícias assim que pensar em como ele vai ser!

Bjuos!!!


	4. Um Lugar Chamado Tachiki

Kojinki no Gash Bell pertence ao um cara no Japão, que eu já falei o nome!

**

* * *

Cap. 4**

**Um dia com Megumi**

**Um lugar chamado Tachiki.**

A ida até a pacata cidade de Tachiki, a cidade que ficava entre Mochinoki e o parque, foi silenciosa e levemente traumatizante, dependendo do ponto de vista. Independente do que já acontecerá e o que ainda aconteceria naquele bombástico dia, eles poderiam ter certeza. Nada seria com antes.

"Caros passageiros gostaríamos de informar que chegamos a parada de meia-hora na pacata cidade de Tachiki. Não se esqueçam de reembarcarem no trem às 12:00 em ponto. Então divirtam-se bastante nessa meia-hora, façam compras e almocem se quiserem. Até às 12:00, espero que tenham uma boa estadia, Adeus e até logo." Falou o piloto do trem bala.

O Problema é que o grupo de 10 pessoas estava exatamente parado do mesmo jeito que está a quase uma hora atrás. Ninguém sabia quem sairia primeiro a tensão era imensa, Kiyomaro olhava para Megumi, Megumi olhava para Kiyomaro e todo o resto olhava para eles.

"Com licença?"Falou uma senhora bondosa de cabelos brancos, acompanhada de sua netinha que devia ter uns 10 anos de idade. "Mas você não é aquela famosa, como é mesma, aham... Afinal minha netinha adora você! Pode tirar uma foto com ela."

"Acho que sim, afinal o que eu tenho a perder?" Realmente comparado ao deu dia até agora um pequeno assedio de um fã sem conhecimento sobre o que estava acontecendo seria ótimo.

"Então, me dá só um minutinho pra achar minha câmera." E a simpática vovozinha começou a procurar a câmera fotográfica em sua gigante bolsa cheia de suas coisas necessárias que uma vovó precisa. "Tá aqui, minha filha!" Foto foi batida e elas saíram e agradeceram:

"Muito obrigada, Megumi-Chan." Falou a menininha Chika.

"O prazer foi meu Chika-Chan." Respondeu Megumi com um sorriso.

"É muito obrigado. Qual é mesmo o nome... Ah, claro, obrigado... Jay-Z." Se despediu a velhinha, indo embora do Trem bala com a netinha.

"Ela me chamou de Jay-Z?" Perguntou Megumi de forma retórica.

"Acho que sim!"

Megumi corou um pouco pois essa era a primeira vez que, daquele dia que Kiyomaro dirigia a palavra para ela, já ninguém havia dito uma palavra desde que saíram da casa de Kiyomaro. Eles se entre olharam por alguns segundos e não agüentaram não rir de toda aquela situação. Eles começaram a gargalharam tão alto que os próprios amigos de Kiyomaro não reconheceram o garoto, na verdade, essas risadas chegaram a surpreender até Tio e Gash, mas que estavam felizes vendo os dois voltando ao normal.

"Queridos passageiros..." Falou uma senhora com um sorriso forçado e aparentava estressada "Vocês poderiam por favor se retirar do vagão..." Ela estava se irritando muito rápido com o nada."Antes que tenha de chutá-los para fora daqui!!!!!".

Mesmo sem ser dita entre eles todos concordaram que a melhor ideia era pegar suas coisas e sair correndo da mulher maluca.

Mas o que ninguém sabia era que Marylou tinha planos, que havia vindo bolando desde que viu o jeito que Kiyomaro e Megumi se olharam, para essa parada que logo, logo entrariam em prática.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No momento que eles puseram o pé para fora do vagão eles não tinham ideia do que fazer naquela cidade. Bem, na verdade, uma deles tinha.

"Suzume-Chan, Suzuki-Chan..." Sussurou Marylou e levou as meninas para longe do grupo "Eu tenho um plano!"

"Plano para que Marylou-Chan?" Marylou achou que Suzume estava se fazendo de desentendida. "O Dia de Hoje está completamente perfeito, nada de errado acontecendo, nadinha mesmo!" fingindo uma risadinha no final.

"Então se para você está tudo bem esse lance suspeito do Takamine com a Megumi-Chan, que até hoje foi mantido em segredo de nós por algum motivo. Eu acho melhor não fazermos nada mesmo e, é claro não ficarmos surpresos caso num futuro próximo descobríssemos algo entre o Takamine e a Megumi-Chan." Marylou falou provocando a amiga.

"Concordo plenamente com você Marylou-Chan, já que não gostamos do Takamine, também não haverá motivo de remorso caso isso aconteça."Disse Suzki também botando pilha. E foi a última gota D'água para Suzume.

"Me converceram! Me contem o plano!" Exclamou Suzume.

O Plano era relativamente simples. Era simplesmente separar e conquistar. Suzuki e Iwashi iriam com Gash e Tio para ver o que os dois sabiam. Yamanaka e Kane com Kiyomaro. E por úlmito e mais importante Suzume e Marylou teriam de ir com Megumi.

E as Três voltando ao grupo começaram o plano.

"Megumi-Chan..." Começou Marylou " É que eu estava pensando se você não queria vir comigo e a Suzume-Chan para uma lojinha linda que achamos por aqui e pensamos que você vai adorar!"

"Claro, Marylou-Chan" Respondeu Megumi.

"É parece uma boa ideia, Marylou-Chan!" Foi a resposta da pequena Tio.

"Na verdade Tio-Chan eu e o Iwashi queríamos tornar um sorvete com você e o Gash-Kun!" Era a parte de Suzuki no Plano.

"Queremos?" Perguntou Iwashi confuso, ele ainda não sabia do plano.

"Claro que queremos Iwashi!" Exclamou Suzuki nervosa. "**Te explico no caminho" **Ela sussurrou apenas para Iwashi ouvir, e piscou um olho no sinal de mentira.

"Tá legal nunca dispenso um sorvetinho!" Piscando o olho de volta com um sorriso falso de uma forma bem fingida.

"E o Yamanaka e o Kane dizeram que adorariam ir jogar algum tipo de jogo, sabe com uma bola, coisa do tipo, sabe, tipo, _ponto_! com o Takamine-Kun no parque." Suzume falou confiante no plano de Marylou, para Megumi. Mas parecendo ignorar todo resto que a menina disse, Megumi simplesmente virou para Kiyomaro e perguntou:

"Takamine-Kun?" Era perceptível a ironia na voz dela.

"Em minha devesa tenho tentado me livrar desse apelido desde sempre." Alegou Kiyomaro, que recebeu risadas da Moça em resposta e corando um pouco. "Para de rir! Porque na verdade você é uma das poucas pessoas que me Chamam de Kiyomaro-Kun."

O que havia entre eles era maior do que Marylou pensará, então estava na hora do plano entra em pratica a mil por hora! Antes que fosse tarde!

"Então, vamos nos separar! Vem com a gente Megumi-Chan" Agarrou a Megumi e a Suzume e tirou as duas de lá, mas não antes de sussurrar discretamente para os garotos _**'Arranquem tudo que ele sabe...'. **_E eles entenderam o recado, pois agarram Kiyomaro pelos braços e saíram em disparada para o Parque. E Gash, Tio, Suzuki e Iwashi foram atrás de um sorveteria.

**_O plano de Marylou tinha exata Meia-Hora para funcionar!_**

* * *

Yo!

Essa história não vai terminar bem! Teno certeza!

Gente eu não faço a menor ideia de como eu vou botar o Gash junto com a Tio, acho que eu vou ficar devendo isso.

Pensando bem seá que eu posso ficar devendo um pouco nessa Fic, com eles e compensar fazendo uma Song-Fic especial de Dias dos Namorados para elas.

É gostei disso, já sei até a música!

Bem, eu demorei tanto graçasaos testes, e demorarei pelas Provas que estão chegando.

Mas devagar e sempre eu chegarei! E eu éi, eu éi, eu éi!

Bjuos,

Deixem Rewies,

N*t*sh*

Ps: A Cidade de Tachiki, Tá Chique do último.( hahahaha, piadinha sem graça, né?)


	5. Os Planos Quase Perfeitos de Marylou

Esse Anime continua pertencendo a mesma pessoa dos capítulos anteriores.

**

* * *

Um Dia com Megumi**

**Cap. 4**

**Os Planos Quase Perfeitos de Marylou**

**.****No parque central da cidade Tachiki**

Kane e Yamanaka haviam arrastado, literalmente, Kiyomaro pelos braços até o Parque da cidade de Tachiki, que não era tão distante da estação de Trem da cidade. Na verdade nada era muito distante da estação de trem. Não na pequena e Pacata Cidade de Tachiki. Agora voltando ao que interessa.

Ao chegarem ao parque Kane e Yamanaka tacaram Kiyomaro no Chão e começaram a falar:

" Então, Kiyomaro..." Começou Yamanaka.

" Desembuche logo..." Prosseguiu Kane

" Falar o quê? Que negocio é esse?" Perguntou o Confuso e pertubado Kiyomaro.

" Você sabe..."

" ...O quê... "

" O quê?" Insistia Kiyomaro "Eu não fiz nada de errado!"

" Não de faça de santinho! Você sabe..."

"...Que é sobre você e ..."

"... A Megumi-Chan!!!" Terminaram Gritando Juntos.

" Quê???" Perguntou Kiyomaro por último

**.****Na Sorveteria**

" Vocês vão querer sorvete de que?" Perguntou Suzuki com um sorriso falso no rosto. Apontando o Buffet de sorvete para as duas crianças.

" Uhum... Acho que vou querer de Morango, Suzuki-Chan!" Falou Tio Sorridente.

" E eu de Chocolate, Suzuki!" Exclamou Iwashi.

" Cala Boca Iwashi! Agora não!" Sussurrou Suzuki só para o próprio ouvir, irritada. E que logo depois se virou carinhosamente para Gash, e perguntou para ele. " E você Gash-Kun, vai querer sorvete de quê?"

Gash se pôs pensativo por um minuto. Analisando aquilo como se fosse uma questão de vida ou morte. E depois de um momento ele chegou a uma conclusão e Respondeu:

"Eu quero Sorvete de Atum de nadadeira amarela!!!"

" Gash seu idiota!" Falou Tio, acertando um saco na cabeça de Gash. " Não existe sorvete de Atum de Nadadeira Amarela e mesmo se existisse seria nojento! Além disso você Sempre faz isso, né? Se lembra da última vez que fomos ao Shopping? Aquilo foi a maior vergonha que você já nos fez passar! Eu, o Kiyomaro e a Megumi, queríamos desaparecer.

E era exatamente esse o ponto que Suzuki queria chegar.

" Então, Tio-Chan. Me conte como foi essa sua última 'ida' ao shopping de vocês?" Perguntou Suzuki.

" Fomos ao Shpping, para ver um filme sabe, 'Kung Fu Panda' . Estava tudo Bem até entrarmos na sessão e ela começar, O Gash fico pulando na cadeira e gritando com a tela como se eles pudessem ouvir ele, além de ficar conversando com aquele boneco Vulcam 300. Mas essa não foi a pior parte! A pior parte foi ele tirando a roupa e pulando na fonte. Ah Meu Deus que Vergonha."

" Ah, eu posso ter um ideia..." Falou Suzuki " Mas quando isso aconteceu exatamente, Tio-Chan?"

" Semana Passada, eu acho. Ou será que foi semana passada que fomos ao Boliche? Não me lembro..."

" Isso significa que vocês se vêem bastante, não é?" Perguntou Suzuki.

" É, na verdade Acho que sim." Respondeu Tio, dando uma lambida no seu sorvete.

" É! Nós saímos juntos Bastante, né, Tio?" Falou Gash com sua cara toda lambuzada de sorvete de Chocolate.

" E vocês se dão Bem?"

" Na medida do possível, Suzuki-Chan." Falou Tio, que logo depois resmungou algo.

" E... O Takamine e a Megumi-Chan eles também se dão Bem?" Era exatamente esse o ponto.

" Ah não..." Tio começou " Eles se dão muito melhor do que eu e o Gash. Acho que eles realmente gostam um do outro e, mesmo quando a Megumi está em Turnê ou em alguma cosa parecida eles mantêm contato. Além disso eles parecem gostar da companhia um do outro." Terminou Tio que falou tudo isso, praticamente, cantarolando.

E que para Suzuki e os outros aquilo era no mínimo, preocupante!

**.****Na Loja**

" Megumi-Chan, olha só essa blusa, como ela é linda."

" Mas não vai ficar tão bem em você quanto essa saia aqui."

Essas eram Suzume e Marylou entregando a septuagésima sexta pesa de roupa para Megumi, sem notar que ela já estava praticamente soterrada por elas.

" Aham... Suzume-Chan, Marylou-Chan. Vocês não acham melhor a gente voltar para a estação, o trem parte daqui a quinze minutos." Tentou, sem sucesso, escapar dali.

" 15 minutos..." Sussurrou Maryolu para ela mesma. " Megumi-Chan, pega essa saia e vai para os provadores, vai ficar linda." Empurrando Megumi para os provadores sem se importar com que Megumi tinha a dizer.

" Marylou-Chan, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Suzume.

" Suzume-Chan, o que aconteceu com a gente?" Sussurrava Marylou para Suzume. " Perdemos quinze minuto de informação preciosa. Então ouve bem, só temos mais dez minutos para descobrir o que pudermos, se não perdem o trem e a chance de descobrimos sobre o Takamine e a Megumi-Chan, de onde eles se conhecem e porque ele nunca falou disso pra gente. Tudo Bem? Agora temos que adotar uma medida direta e drástica."

" Ok!" Concordou Suzume

" Então, vamos logo, Suzume..."

Megumi saia dos provadores, do mesmo que entrou neles. Estava tão assustada pelos amigos de Kiyomaro. Ela esperava algum tipo de fã maluco, obsessivo e grudento, mas esses amigos de Kiyomaro superavam tudo o que ela havia pensado. E pensando nele ela nem teve chance de conversar com ele direito, com aqueles amigos grudentos.

" Megumi-Chan!" Berrou Marylou "Podemos por favor te fazer uma pergunta?"

" Ah... Claro Marylou-Chan. Só não fala tão alto assim, por favor." Pediu Megumi.

" Tá Legal" Falava Marylou abaixando seu tom de voz " É só que eu e a Suzume-Chan queríamos saber se... Você por algum acaso já tinha se encontrado com o Takamine antes?"

" Por que a pergunta, Maylou-Chan, Suzume-Chan?"

" Pura curiosidade, Meguim-Chan!" Falou Suzume

" É algumas vezes, normalmente saímos, sabe com o Gash-Kun e a Tia-Chan." Tentava explicar nervosamente Megumi.

" Ah... E você gosta do Takamine-Kun, Megumi-Chan?" Perguntou Suzume sergurando a voz chorosa atrás de Marylou.

" Eu?" Megumi estava Confusa e envergonhada. E tinha certeza que não queria explicar seus verdadeiros sentimentos para duas meninas que acabará de conhecer. " Cla... Claro, ele é um Cara Legal. Sabe, a gente se dá bem, né." Falava nervosamente.

" Mas, você não se incomoda com aquele jeito estressado dele? Sabe, quando tudo não sai do jeito dele, ele começa a brigar com todos. Quer tudo seja do jeito dele, o jeito dele gritar com todo mundo, fica bravo com as pessoas facilmente..." Falava Suzume, num tom de inocência como se nunca houvesse feito algo para irritar Kiyomaro.

" É verdade..." Falou Megumi " Mas, eu acho que não conhecemos o mesmo Kiyomaro!" Sorrindo por final e deixando Marylou e suzume sem entender nada.

" Como assim?" Perguntou Marylou Confusa.

" Ou talvez, sei lá... Vocês só não entendam os motivos dele. Kiyomaro-Kun que eu conheço é Protetor e até chega a brigar com as pessoas, mas normalmente é porque fazemos algo que bote nossa própria segurança em risco. Acho que quando irritamos muito qualquer um acho que ficamos mesmo irritados. Mas com certeza... O Kiyomaro-Kun é uma pessoa ótima" Terminou Megumi com um sorriso e levemente corada.

" Hã?" Perguntaram Suzume e Marylou ao mesmo tempo.

" Queridas! Vocês não estão de trem para o parque?" Perguntou a vendedora " Se não se apressarem vão perder o trem, e além disso pretendem comprar alguma coisa?"

" Ah, eu acho que não." Falou Megumi sem jeito.

" Então, podem ir embora?" Disse docemente a vendedora com um aura assustadora. Ela saem de fininho para não caírem nas garras da vendedora assustadora.

Elas chegaram na estação a tempo de pegar o trem. Quando chegaram Gash estava coberto por sorvete de Chocolate e Tio estava claramente irritada com ele. Suzuki estava com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e Iwashi triste por não ter ganhando um sorvete. Kiyomaro estava zangado e de braços cruzados e foi perto dele de quem Megumi se sentou. E Kane e Yamanaka estavam machucados e cheio de marcas vermelhas, Suzume e Marylou se sentaram ao lado deles e perguntaram:

" O que houve?"

" Bem, digamos que..." Falavam eles completamente sem jeito " Quando fizemos o que vocês mandaram e perguntamos para o Takamine sobre 'vocês sabem o quê'." Falavam lembrando que Kiyomaro e Megumi estavam do lado deles " Apareceu um garotinho com um taco de Hockey e, nós nap sabíamos que o Takaimne tinha braços tão fortes."

**Continua...**

* * *

Yo!

Demorei muito pra postar isso, não é?

Minha vida tá muito corrida.

Mas meu problema real é que eu iria fazer uma Song-fic do Gash e da Tio. Só que a música que eu tinha pensado, eu usarei para escrever outra Sing-fic!

Então, se estão com pena de uma ficwriter com dúvidas músicais, me mandem uma música pelas Reviews.

Por Favor!!!!!!

Eu Imploro!!!

Deixem Rewies!!!

Bjuos,

N*t*sh*


	6. Sob os efeitos das àguas do Parque

**Não Zatch Bell ainda não me pertence!**

**E eu quero pedir desculpas para todos que tem acompanhado essa fic, que eu quase abandonei! (**_principalmente você _Ragster)

* * *

**Um dia com Megumi**

**Cap. 5  
**

A entrada de um parque de diversões poderia ser reconhecida por qualquer um, não importa à quanto tempo você tenha ficado longe de um. O riso das crianças e os brinquedos coloridos vistos de longe entregavam tudo. E para Gash e Tio aquilo era a coisa mais mágica do mundo! Acho que para todos ali, mesmo os que já deviam ter idade para não se deixar abalar por esse tipo de coisa mexer muito, por causa da "idade", mas, ninguém consegue evitar, não é?

Nossos dez "amigos", continuavam na mesma situação desde a partida da pequena e pacata cidade de Tachiki. O mesmo silêncio e desconforto desde que os colegas de Kiyomaro descobriram de sua relação um tanto, íntima, logo depois da pequena e pacata cidade de Tachiki:

_**0o0o0o0oo0oFlash Back0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_A saída da cidade de Tachiki foi a mais silenciosa possível. Mas como se ao primeiro ruído uma bomba Acne explodido aquele lugar inteiro, alguém teve a genial de fazer uma pergunta._

" _O que vamos fazer primeiro no parque?" Perguntou inocentemente Iwashi._

_ Todos prenderam a respiração naquele exato momento, todos se encararam com desespero e surpresa no olhar. Até que para salvar a pátria, Marylou, resolveu falar: _

_ " Podemos ir para as piscinas, ouvi dizer que elas acabaram de ser reabertas depois daquele acidente estranho, que aconteceu, lá."Todos se descontraíram um pouco e olharam na direção de Marylou. Bem, quase todos. Do nada, ou pelo menos nada que eles conhecessem, Kiyomaro e Megumi começaram a rir._

_ "Acidente estranho? Foi assim que chamaram?" Falou Megumi entre risada._

_ " Bem, destruímos as piscinas. Não acho nada mais justo." Riu Kiyomaro_

_ "Então..." Disse Megumi ainda com um sorriso no rosto "... as piscinas, tudo bem pra mim." _

_ "Piscina, tudo bem." Falou Suzume "Parece bom, se estamos todos felizes e risonhos. Quer dizer que concordamos, não ê?" Dando um risinho amarelo, bem constrangida com aquela situação._

_ Recebendo silêncio como resposta, Suzume fez o mais certo a ser feito, apesar de ela não fazer isso normalmente, calou o bico e ficou em silencio como todo mundo até o fim da viagem, uma coisa que provavelmente não voltaremos a ver._

_**0o0o0o00o0 Fim do Flash Back0o0o0o0o0o**_

E, agora, Suzume estava olhando desesperada para a sua mochila. Onde estava? Não, ela não podia acreditar, ela tinha esquecido. Como ela tinha esquecido o biquíni? Ela sabia que tinha uma grande chance de eles acabarem indo para as piscinas, ela se lembra de ter mencionado as piscinas quando tinha feito sua mala mais cedo, com Marylou e Suzuki. Ah não, ela se lembrava onde tinha posto o biquíni. Ela deixou em cima da sua cama. Meu Deus, sem pânico, sem pânico. Tá legal, pânico. O que ela iria fazer? Eles iam para as Piscinas! Não dava para entrar nas piscinas sem Biquíni principalmente, ninguém iria querer desistir da ideia de ir na piscina aquela altura! Droga, Droga, Droga! Burra, Burra, Burra!

"Suzume-chan, tudo bem com você?" Perguntou docemente a voz atrás da porta. Estaria tudo bem para Suzume se aquela voz não fosse a reconhecível voz de Megumi!

"Ah! Tudo bem, Megumi-chan! Por que tudo não estaria tudo bem? Hoje o dia está ótimo, principalmente para ir para a piscina. O Sol, a água mijada correndo nos brinquedos aquáticos..." Tentava nervosamente disfarçar alguma coisa, mas, Suzume, não estava funcionando!

"Você esqueceu seu biquíni, não esqueceu Suzume-Chan?" Perguntou Megumi dando um suspiro no final.

"Como assim Megumi-Chan?" Disse Suzume com um falsa surpresa "Eu? Esquecer o biquíni? Sabendo que existia a possibilidade de irmos para as piscinas?" Ela ainda não tinha conseguido deixar uma boa impressão em Megumi, principalmente quando ela tem de ficar vigiando ela por causa de toda aquela historinha com o Kiyomaro. Mas fazer com que seu ídolo descobrisse que você é esquecida o tempo inteiro, definitivamente não era o que Suzume queria que Megumi pensasse dela!

"Tudo bem, Suzume-Chan! Nunca pensaria uma coisa dessas de você, é que coisas assim acontecem de vez em quando, é normal." Disse Megumi piscando o olho. "Mas se você conhecer alguém que esteja passando por isso, diga a ela que tem um biquíni extra na minha bolsa, OK?" E Megumi saiu do vestuário e deixou Suzume sozinha.

"_Obrigado, Megumi-Chan! Você é um anjo!"_ Pensava Suzume chorando de alegria e pegando o biquíni extra na bolsa de Megumi. E como aquele biquíni era fofo! Mil vezes mais fofo do que o biquíni que Suzume ia trazer! E ficava tão bem nela! "_Megumi-Chan, você é realmente um anjo!"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

E, se aquelas piscinas já foram um lugar de paz nesse mundo, eu garanto, agora já não são mais. Primeiro porque Gash e Tio brincavam como dois monstrinhos na parte rasa/mediana da piscina, ocupando seu tempo com a tarefa de molhar qualquer infeliz que tivesse a má sorte de passar por ali, só que na beira da piscina. E o pobre Kiyomaro tinha de tentar se desculpar com todas as pessoas que passassem, não importando o quão grandes ou assustadoras essas "pessoas" fossem. Kane, Yamanaka e Iwashi tentavam dar em cima de qualquer pobrezinha que passasse por eles, mas, só para variar, eles só levaram foras. E Marylou e Suzuki garantiram que não iriam entra na água, pois o cloro iria estragar o seus cabelos, e estavam torrando no sol e fofocando.

Suzume, agora com o fofo biquíni de bolinhas pretas e brancas que Megumi emprestara para ela., procurava sua ídola para agradecer o favor e implorar que ela não contasse à ninguém! E encontrou Megumi sentada na beira da piscina, abraçando os joelhos e olhando Gash e Tio.

"Megumi-Chan, você está bem?" Chamou Suzume.

"Ah, me desculpa." Falou Megumi como quem acabará de despertar de um transe e olhou para Suzume. "Eu estou ótima Suzume-Chan, não tem nada com que se preocupar. "Eu só..." E volto a olhar para Gash e Tio.

"É só o quê, Megumi-Chan?" Perguntou Suzume muito curiosa sobre o que estava na mente de Megumi.

"Não é nada demais mesmo Suzume-Chan..." Tentou explicar a cantora "É só que aconteceu tanta coisa, eu não sei direito o que dizer sobre isso, mas do mesmo jeito, é alguma coisa! Sabe?"

"Acho que sei como se sente, Megumi-San!" Disse Kiyomaro chegando perto das meninas, de repente. "De vez em quanto eu queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo, mas daí eu lembro de todas as coisas boas que eles já nos fizeram passar. E as coisas boas compensam qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido."

"Coisas boas..." Repitiu Megumi "É, acho que nunca te conheceria se não fosse por aquilo, Kiyomaro-Kun. E só te conhecer..." Corou Megumi, mas logo percebendo o que acabara de dizer, ela fez questão de consertar." E de conhecer o Tio-Chan, o Gash-Chan e todo o resto também, nunca vou me esquecer!" Falou ela rezando para que ele não tenha entendido o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras.

"É, todo mundo com certeza, não só você." Disse Kiyomaro entendendo o que ela tinha falado, mas rezando, ao mesmo tempo, para que ela não tivesse entendido o que ambos disseram um para o outro. E começaram a corar e a se perder nos olhos um dos outros...

Mas, de repente, o barulho de um grito agudo ecoou em todas as partes do parque e quando olharam para cima, um garotinho loiro voava por cima de suas cabeças, até que bateu de cabeça na parte mais alta do escorregador mais alto! E tudo que todos conseguiam pensar era. _**Nossa, essa doeu!**_

"Gash, seu idiota!!!" Foi o grito da menininha de cabelos rosas que seguiu o incidente. E, agora, Kiyomaro, Megumi, Suzume e companhia já sabiam exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

-_5 minutos depois_

"Gash, seu insensível!" Resmungava Tio, depois que elas e os amigos foram '_Convidados a se retirar das piscinas'._

" O que, mas eu não disse nada demais..." Se justificava Gash, com uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça.

"Não ouse repetir o que você disse Gash ou eu te mando pra lua!" Disse Tio, visivelmente irritada.

"Tio, você é muito má comigo..." Choramingou Gash.

"Sabe, Gash-Chan, Tio-Chan, dizem que quando duas pessoas implicam muito uma com a outra, significa que elas se gostam." Falou Megumi, agora, andando com todos, Vestindo a blusa roxa e a saia violeta, que deixava suas belas pernas de fora, que usava quando chegara no parque. E quando falou, 'se gostam' ela deu uma discreta olhadinha para Kiyomaro, que também estava olhando para ela, os dois coraram e olharam para o outro lado.

" Só se for ela, porque é sempre a Tio que bate em mim." Disse inocentemente Gash.

"Gash, seu..." Tio estava prestes a explodir, afinal, como que ele podia debochar dos sentimentos dela daquele jeito?

"Bem, porque não vamos em outro brinquedo agora?" Sugeriu Marylou.

"Boa ideia, MArylou-Chan!" Exclamou Suzume, feliz por alguém quebrar aquele clima tenso que se formara nas piscinas.

"Pode ser, desde que não quebremos nada, não é Gash?" Perguntou Kiyomaro, bem direto.

"Nem nos envolvermos em brigas ou confusões, certo Tio-Chan?" Perguntou Megumi seguindo o exemplode Kiyo, afinal, o 'Convite para se retirar da piscinas' já fora demais por um dia.

"Tudo bem!" Concordaram Gash e Tio juntos. Eles se olharam entediados, até Tio se lembrar que estava brava com ele e olhar para longe com uma cara amarrada.

"Eu estou com fome!" Exclamou Iwashi, do nada, na verdade, quase ninguém percebera que ele estava lá o tempo todo!

"Eu também estou com fome!" Kane e Yamada, outros dois esquecidos, também concordaram com o pedido do amigo.

"Então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos comer!" Disse Suzume algre, pois aquela era a primeira grande ideia que tinha tido desde que aquele dia começou.

"Ok, mas aonde nós iremos comer, Suzume-Chan?" Perguntou Megumi.

"Na verdade, Megumi-Chan."Falou Marylou "Eu conheço o lugar perfeito para isso!"

* * *

**Eu sei, eu abandonei essa fic, e eu me arrependo profundamente por isso.**

**A quanto tempo eu não posto? Quase um ano!?**

**Bem, mas aqui vai o capitulo que vocês tanto esperaram!**

**Eu tenho me enrolado toda com esse negócio de Ensino Médio, tipo, estou postanto invés de estudar para Literatura.**

**Eu só espero que ainda tenha uma alma viva que ainda queira ler minha fic, por aqui.**

**Os próximos caps. vão ser mais engraçados, eu espero né?**

**E eles também vão ser mais românticos... E quem sabe até role algo entre o Gash e a Tio?  
**

**Bom, se ainda tiver alguém ai, vai ter de esperar para ver, mas não tanto com o último! Eu juro!**

**Até o próximo capitulo, que eu me esforçarei para sair ainda mês que vem!**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh*  
**


	7. E o Menu de hoje é

**Um Dia com Megumi**

**Cap.6**

**"E o menu de hoje é..."**

Realmente era um lugar muito bonito o que Marylou tinha escolhido, mas sejamos honestos, Kiyomaro, Megumi, Tio, ou até mesmo Gash, poderiam ter pensado naquele lugar. Afinal, Marylou escolhera exatamente o mesmo lugar em que eles almoçaram da última vez que tinham ido ao parque. Não era muito original, mas pelo menos aquele era sem dúvida um ótimo lugar. Alem de trazer várias lembranças agradavéis para alguns deles...

Marylou estendera uma toalha amarela marca-texto, que pelo menos, cabiam todos sentados nela. Ela trouxe seu lanche, que ela se orgulhava de tê-lo feito sozinha, apesar de não parecer tão bom assim. Suzuki tinha comprado seu lanche no caminho para casa de Suzume, mais cedo naquele dia afirmara que uma mulher de classe como ela não deveria por os pés na cozinha. Iwashi, Kane e Yamada, tiveram seus lanches feitos por suas amadas mamães.

Suzume tinha feito seu próprio lanche e... Também havia feito uma lanche para Kiyomaru. Afinal, ela já tinha visto isso acontecer na televisão centenas de vezes, a linda mocinha prepara um lanche feito com amor para o seu amado e eles viviam felizes para sempre. Então, porque com ela deveria ser diferente?

Bem, talvez alguém devesse ter avisado a ela que a vida normalmente não é como nós observamos na tevê ou em mangás...

Mesmo que não fosse uma mestre cuca tinha se esforçado ao máximo para fazer aquele lanche e agora ela estava determinada a entregá-lo. Porém, ela não sabia se teria coragem suficiente para entregar seu lanche com tantas pessoas ao redor deles..

"Kiyomaro, eu to morrendo de fome!" Reclamou Gash.

"Tudo bem, Gash. A minha mãe preparou um pouco de lanche para nós antes de sairmos de casa..." Respondeu Kiyomaro abrindo sua mochila e enfiando a mão lá dentro para procurar o lanche. – É só procurar aqui dentro.

"O quê? O lanche que tava dentro da mochila? Mas esse daí eu já comi..." Respondeu ele inocentemente

"Ai, Gash você não tem jeito mesmo..." Falou Kiyomaro num tom de voz que ele rezava para que não soasse irritando, porque ficar irritado diante um público era uma das coisas que ele mais odiava, principalmente se uma certa estrela pop estivesse nesse público. "Você pode comer metade do meu lanche se quiser."

"Ele também tava na mochila?"

"É claro. Onde mais estaria?"

"Ah... Então, acho que também não vai dar..."

"Por que exatamente não vai dar?"

"Porque eu já comi esse também" Respondeu Gash com toda sua inocência infantil

Por um segundo, Kiyomaro realmente tentou parar e contar até 10 ou 1000 ou até qualquer número que o impedisse de estrangular Gash na frente da Megumi. Mas, mesmo assim, antes de chegar ao 4, ele já não conseguia mais se segurar:

"Você fez o quê?" Por mais que ele houvesse se exaltado, em algum lugar dentro dele ele ainda encontrou forças para manter sua mãos daquele pescoçinho por onde, aparentemente, sua comida havia passado a pouco tempo atras.

"Me desculpa, Kiyo. É que depois que a gente saiu da piscina minha barriga começou a roncar e como a gente saiu apresado o lanche que a sua mãe preparou pra mim era muito pequeno e o seu estava bem do lado..."

"Ora seu... "– A veia na testa de Kiyomaru era visível, mas Suzume, que estava alheia ao que acontecia como sempre, viu a oportunidade perfeita para entregar seu lanche. Além conseguir que ele comesse o seu lanche, ela ainda seria a heroína do dia! Poderia ser melhor do que isso? Essa era hora em que todas as suas fantasias românticas em que Kiyomaro se declarava para ela estavam prestes a se realizar. Porém, uma melodiosa voz acordou Suzume de seus devaneios de adolescente apaixonada:

"Kiyomaro-Kun, se você quiser eu preparei um lanche extra. Sabe, só por via das dúvidas..." Ela estendeu uma caixinha preta com detalhes dourados para o rapaz enquanto estampava um doce sorriso em seus lábios.

- Ah, muito obrigado Megumi-San! Você sempre está me salvando. – Disse ele se esquecendo completamente do fato de estar preste a matar Gash.

- E você está sempre retribuindo! – Disse a Pop Star dando um piscadinha para ele, enquanto todos ao redor encaravam os dois sem entender nada do que eles falavam.

"OBA!" Gritou Gash. "Eu não vou morrer de fome!"

"Como isso é possível?" Perguntou Kiyomaro irritando-se de novo. "Nem adiante, porque agora não vou deixar você comer nenhum pouquinho."

"O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ!MAS, ... EU TÔ COM FOME!" Choramingou o loiro

"Devia ter pensado nisso antes de comer os dois lanches." Respondeu ele abrindo o hashi e pegando a primeira peça de sushi da caixa de obento.

"Mas e a gente Takamine? " Perguntou Kane se intrometendo na discussão.

"Como assim e vocês? Vocês tem comida." Disse ele antes de conseguir levar o sushi até a boca

"Mas você não vai oferecer nenhum pedacinho da maravilhosa comida da Megumi-Chan pra nós?" Perguntou Iwashi com água na boca e os olhinhos brilhando.

"Bem..." Mas quando Kiyomaro sentiu todos os olhares raivosos de seus colegas de sala em cima dele, achou que oferecer um pequeno pedacinho não faria mal a ninguém. "Talvez só um pedacinho."

"Eba!" Uns 5 segundo depois de Kiyomaro autorizar, seis hashis voaram em direção ao seu prato. Até Suzume que a poucos minutos estava amaldiçoando Megumi por ter oferecido seu lanche extra para Kiyomaro antes que ela pudesse oferecer o dela, não poderia desperdiçar a chance de experimentar algo feito por sua cantora favorita.

"Nossa..."O primeiro comentário veio de Marylou, mas a resposta completa foi em coro: "Isso está muuuuito bom!"

Kiyomaro percebeu que a Popstar corou diante o elogio, por uma momento ele se pegou pensando no quão linda ela ficava desse jeito, mas rapidamente espantou esse pensamentos.

"Obrigada a todos, fico muito feliz que gostaram da minha comida!" Agradeceu Megumi sorrindo

"A Megumi-Chan é perfeita em todos os sentidos mesmo!" Disse Suzuki, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

Kiyomaro concordou silenciosamente com essa afirmação. Só para que se repreende-se mais uma vez. O que havia de errado com ele hoje? De onde esse pensamentos estavam surgindo? Argh, o melhor que ele poderia fazer agora era se concentrar em silenciar seu estomago que estava roncando e depois ele daria um jeito de silenciar seus pensamentos incovenintes...

"Agora eu posso finalmente comer em paz e..." Rapidamente a face animada de Kiyomaro foi tomada de ódio quando encarou a caixa vazia em sua mão. "Vocês comeram tudo?"

"Não seja egoísta Kiyomaro. Afinal, essa era a comida que a Megumi-Chan preparou. Você realmente esperava que nós pudéssemos nos controlar?" Respondeu Kane.

"Ora seus..." Resmungou Kiyomaro por perder seu lanche pela SEGUNDA vez hoje.

" Quem sabe você pode dividir o lanche comigo Kiyomaru-Kun. Eu fiz de pra mim mesmo..." Disse Megumi cortando Kiyomaro antes que este dissesse algo que pudesse se arrepender mais tarde. Mesmo que não fosse verdade o fato de ela ter feito comida demais, ela fez extamente a mesma quantidade de comida que costumava fazer sempre, ela não deixaria que Kiyomaro passasse fome.

Quê? Suzume não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse! Porque entregar um anche para alguém era uma coisa, mas dividir um lanche com alguém significava que o relacionamento deles estava num nível completamente diferente! De repente, a mente de Suzume foi invadida por imagens de Kiyomaro e Megumi andando de bicicletas no parque, fazendo um piquenique ao pôr-do-sol e todas as outras coisas que SUZUME deveria fazer com ele!

Suzume tinha de evitar que aquilo acontecesse de qualquer jeito e, na situação atual, só havia um jeito de fazer isso.

"Eu fiz isso pra você!"

Gritou Suzume interrompendo todas as conversas aleatórias que ocorriam no grupo de amigos, esticando o lanche na direção de Kiyomaro que ainda não havia tido a chance de sequer encostar no lanche de Megumi. Todos ficaram sem reação esperando para ver o que Kiyomaro iria fazer.

"Obrigada, Suzume-Chan" Agradeceu a melodiosa voz de Megumi. Ela pegou o obento preto com ornamentos dourados das mãos de Suzume, agradecendo mais uma vez com um sorriso meigo enquanto pousava o lanche sobre o colo.

Suzume queria levantar e dizer que aqule lanche não era para ela, e sim para o Takamine-Kun. Mas por outro lado, ela pensou, A Megumi-Chan iria comer um lanche que ela preparou.

Mas antes que Megumi pudesse levar um pedaço do lanche a boca, Kiyomaro arrancou o Hashi e o Lanche de Megumi e comeu todo o conteúdo do obento de uma vez só.

Megumi, assim como todos os outros (Esses que sabiam o quão hedionda era a culinária de Suzume), estranharam o ato do rapaz. É, claro, Suzume só faltava chorar de alegria! Para ela, aquilo foi a maior declaração de amor que ele poderia fazer, sua vontade de comer a comida dela era tanta que ele arrancara animalescamente da mão de outra pessoa. Mal sabia ela que o que realmente impulsionou Kiyomaro foi o reflexo de proteger Megumi da terrível culinária de Suzume, mesmo que isso significasse

"Já estou satisfeito..." Disse Kiyomaro com certa dificuldade já que a comida de Suzume estava mostrando relutante em descer goela a baixo. "Pode comer sozinha Megumi-San." Terminou ele esperando não desmaiar por intoxicação alimentar.

Megumi agradeceu e o almoço voltou para o seu estado "normal". Mas, de vez em quando, Megumi espiava Kiyomaro fazer expressões de enjôo com o rabo do olho. Ela deduziu que aquele estranho ato dele foi para preveni-la de passar por aquilo. Com isso, ela se sentiu muito boba por ter pegado o lanche que Suzume havia obviamente preparado para Kiyomaro só por causa de um ciúme bobo dele comer comida de outra garota...

_**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**_

"Aquela nuvem parece um pônei" Observou Marylou.

Não pergunte como a situação chegou a esse ponto, mas depois de comerem todas deitaram sobre as toalha e começaram a observar nuvens.

"Aquela parece um ET." Disse Iwashi

"Aquela parece um dinossauro" Disse Kane

"Aquela parece um taco de beisibol" Falou Yamanaka

"Aquela parece uma maçã." Falou Suzume

"Aquela parece um sábio chinês!" Disse Gash

" Ah, Kiyomaro-Kun, Falando em China eu recebi um email da Li-en noite passada." Disse Megumi que encontrava-se deitada ao lado de Kiyomaro e parecia preferir bem mais observar o garoto em quanto ele não notava ao invés de olhar alguma nuvem boboca.

"Sério? Ela está bem.

"Na medida do possível. Sabe, o que aconteceu com o Wonrei a deixou bem magoada..."Megumi deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar. "Mas ela é forte e jovem. Sei que ela vai conseguir superar isso."

" É..." Concordou Kiyomaro de forma cumplice enquanto encarava fundo naqueles olhos cor de chocolate da menina, descaradamente.

Todos ao redor pareciam confusos sobre o que estava acontecendo (Menos Gash e Tio que apesar de saberem sobre o que eles estavam falando, preferiam não se misturar nesses assuntos tristes de gente grande.). Mas de uma coisa eles não duvidavam, o olhar que Kiyomaro e Megumi trocavam entre si era muito intimo e carinhoso, assim como todo o relacionamento que eles tinham parecia ser. Suzume que deixara sua idola tomar a dianteira, agora que via ela ter o olhar que Suzume sempre sonhara em ter para si, sabia que isso deveria mudar agora!

" Do eu vocês estão falando?" Perguntou a intrometida Marylou.

"Quem sabe não é algum tipo de código secreto. Ouvi dizer que é muito popular entre os alienígenas quando dois namorado querem se comunicar ao estarem cercados por outras pessoas." Supôs Iwashi.

"Namorados?" Disseram em tom ameaçador Kane, Yamanaka e Suzume. Os rapazes por não acreditar como um menina linda como Megumi poderia se quer conversar com um nerd ranzinza com Kiyomaro. E Suzume pelos motivos mais óbvios do planeta.

"Quem quer ir nos brinquedos?"Disse Kiyomaro desesperado para mudar de assunto.

"YAY!" Gritaram Gash e Tio em unissimo dando um pulo como se estivessem deitados sob lava. Afinal, eles estavam esperando que alguém dissesse isso desde que chegaram ao parque e tinham que aproveitar a oportunidade antes que alguém mudasse de ideia.

* * *

**UHUL!**

**Mas um capítulo postado! Gente, desculpa mesmo o meu sumiço aqui do , mas sabe aqueles momentos em que tudo na sua vida acontece ao mesmo tempo e parece que você não tem tempo pra mais nada?**

**Enfim, agora eu estou de volta com força total e minha meta é acabar todas a minha Fanfics pendentes!**

**Bjuos,**

**Até o próximo capítulo (Que eu espero que não demore muito)**

**N*t*sh*  
**


	8. Agora ou Nunca

**"Agora ou Nunca"**

"Eu quero ir na montanha-russa."

"Eu quero ir no trem fantasma!".

"Ei! Eu falei primeiro!" Reclamou Gash

"Nada a ver! Eu falei junto de você! Além do mais, eu sou uma dama, então temos que ir primeiro no brinquedo que eu escolher!"

" E desde quando eu tenho que te obedecer?" Retrucou Gash

"Desde quando eu tô mandando!" Disse Tio envolvendo o pescoço de Gash com as duas mãos e apertando com força, sufocando o pobre mamodo com mais força que geralmente fazia.

"Ei, vocês dois parem com isso..." Disse Megumi claramente envergonhada pelos olhares alheios que pousavam sobre a cena criada pelas duas crianças. Do lado dela, Kiyomaro, aquele normalmente ficaria conturbado por tal cena, só trazia um sorriso nos lábios, pois de alguma forma achava fofo o esforço da superstar.

Um pouco afastado deles, os amigos de Kiyomaro observavam a situação com um olho torto, mas Suzume, em especial, parecia ter tido seus olhos substituídos por duas bazucas pela intensidade que os fuzilava a "família feliz"

"Amiga, abre teu olho! Você tá deixando o seu bofe escapar!" Avisou Marylou.

" Não é culpa minha..." Disse Suzume puxando a amiga pelo braço para que elas se afastassem um pouco do grupo para conversarem melhor. " É que... Ela é a Oumi Megumi! Como eu posso competir com ela? Ela é bonita, inteligente, engraçada e famosa! Ela é, tipo, perfeita!"

"Bem, você tem razão nisso tudo..." Concordou a amiga acenando com a cabeça para o desanimo de Suzume, que abaixou a cabeça sentindo o peso das próprias palavras. "Mas você não pode desistir!"

" Me dê um bom motivo para isso..." Disse Suzume completamente desmotivada pela sua eminente derrota.

" Bem, nós sabemos que a Megumi é obviamente melhor que você e que ela é muito próxima do Kiyomaro. Mas existe uma coisa nós não sabemos..."

"O quê?"

" Se ela gosta dele" Sugeriu Marylou por fim.

Essa simples frase foi o suficiente para reascender a chama do animo de Suzume.

"Tem razão!" Exclamou Suzume. "Afinal, ela é uma cantora famosa, o que ela poderia querer com um garoto que mal terminou o ensino médio como o Takamine-Kun?"

"Isso também, amiga. Mas meu plano é outro... E se nós tentarmos atirar a Megumi-Chan para algum dos nossos outros amigos?"

"Você tem certeza?" Falou Suzume fazendo uma cara feia quase que na mesma hora.

Fora Takamine, ela não considerava nenhum de seus amigos bonita. Yamanaka era até bonitinho, mas assim como os outros dois era um esquisitão! Sem chances de alguém como Megumi, que tinha todos os homens aos seus pés, poderia querer com um deles.

"O que a Megumi-Chan iria querer com qualquer um deles?" Indagou Suzume.

"A primeira vista nada, mas, se nosso plano for um sucesso nós conseguiremos te arranjar o seu homem e, ainda por cima, a Megumi-Chan vai continuar saindo com a gente" Suzume pode sentir uma gota se formando na sua testa. Era óbvio que, apesar de tudo, Marylou sempre tinha suas razões egoístas para fazer o que faz.

Suzume sabia que Marylou deveria estar louca por achar que essa história iria dar certo. Entretanto, começou a se perguntar se ela mesma não havia ficado louco, pois parecia que ela havia acreditado na história da amiga. Sentiu uma ponta de esperança voltar ao seu coração e resolveu não desistir!

"Brigada, Marylou..." Você é a melhor amiga que uma garota pode ter."

"Eu sei disso, meu amor."

Honestamente, aquela não havia sido a primeira vez em que Suzume havia pensado em desistir de Kiyomaro de uma vez por todas. Ela odiava pensar nisso, mas Kiyomaro era sempre tão indiferente em relação a ela que falar para si mesma que era apenas timidez do rapaz estava se tornando desgastante.

Mas, a menina de cabelos curtos sempre se deixava seduzir por aquela imagem incrível que tinha criado em sua mente de Takamine. Afinal, ele era inteligente, alto, bonito... O que uma garota poderia querer mais do isso?

É claro, escolher um namorado só pelos atributos que ele possui pode parecer um pouco frio, como se ela fosse alguém riscando os itens de uma lista de compras. Portanto, talvez se Suzume não estivesse tão obcecada com a imagem idealizada que tinha de Takamine na sua cabeça, poderia perceber que essa não é maneira de se iniciar um relacionamento saudável.

Então, Suzume colocou uma ideia na sua cabeça que sabia que ninguém seria capaz de tirar. Caso, depois de hoje, ela não conseguisse roubar o coração do Takamine-Kun, desistiria dele para sempre.

"Então o que vamos fazer?" Quis saber a ruiva.

"O plano é muito simples..." Sussurrou Marylou no ouvido da amiga.

Suzume e Marylou acenaram a cabeça, trocando olhares de cumplice.

Suzume respirou mais uma vez tentando espantar o nervosismo. O plano era simples e estava meio encaminhado. Tudo que ela precisava era daquela montanha-russa e que as coisas conspirassem a seu favor.

Talvez fosse a quantidade absurda de comédias românticas que Marylou assistia as responsáveis por fazê-la arquitetar aquele plano, mas se ele sempre funcionava nos filme, porque não na vida real?

O plano começou quando elas sugeriram (Na verdade empurraram todos para fila) que todos fossem para a roda gigante. Cada uma das cabines só cabiam duas pessoas e a fila desse parque tinha algo de muito interessante: a fila era divida em duas partes, de cada uma das filas uma pessoa iria embarcar na cabine. A intenção era fazer com que pessoas diferentes se encontrassem ou uma baboseira parecida, por isso, na teoria, você não poderia ver quem seria o seu "companheiro" até a hora que ambos já haviam embarcado. Portanto, tudo que elas tiveram que fazer foi calcular até que Suzume fosse embarcar com Kiyomaro. E quando chegassem lá em cima, Suzume iria aproveitar o romântico pôr-do-sol para declarar seu amor por Kiyomaro e depois dessa não haveria popstar no mundo que impediria a amante de frutas a ser feliz.

Falando na estrela, as meninas haviam planejado para que Yamanaka subisse na roda gigante com ela. Com sorte, Yamanaka poderia usar o seu "charme" ou qualquer que fosse o nome que ele dava para aquilo para conquistar Megumi. Então o caminho estaria ainda mais livre para Suzume.

Na frente de Suzume, Marylou pôs um pé a frente para entrar no brinquedo. Mas não antes de piscar para amiga e sussurrar: "Boa sorte".

_Nem consigo acreditar..._ Pensava a ruiva nas nuvens. Ela estremeceu e deu um passo a frente, fechando os olhos. _Agora que a Megumi foi para a roda gigante com Yamanaka, poderia finalmente ter um momento de privacidade com o Takamine-Kun._

A ruiva entrou na cabine ainda de olhos fechados, não querendo acabar com aquela sensação de que tudo estava saindo de acordo com o planejando. _Pronto. Agora tudo vai ser como foi destinado a ser._

" Que sorriso abobado é esse Suzume?" Chamou uma voz atrás dela.

Para falar a verdade, Suzume estava certa, só que ela não contou com uma simples variável – na verdade duas - com o qual a pobre Suzume não contava, é que, na maioria das vezes, o destino nos prega peças e surpresas por nos conhecer melhor do que nós mesmos. Também porque nem ela nem Marylou eram muito boas em matemática...

" O quê?!" Berrou a ruiva ao ver que a voz que a chama não pertencia ao seu amado

" O que foi Suzume, tudo bem com você?"

" Você aqui? Mas... Mas... A Marylou me disse que... que... que..."

" Por que você tá chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Insistiu mais uma vez o carinhoso amigo ao perceber o desespero da colega de turma.

" Se você tá aqui embaixo... QUEM ESTÁ LÁ EM CIMA COM A MEGUMI?" Gritou a menina em plenos pulmões tomada pelo espanto. Foi uma pergunta retórica, é claro, infelizmente Suzume sabia a resposta daquela pergunta muito bem, só não gostava nadinha dela...

_**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**_

"É uma vista linda não acha... Kiyomaru-Kun?" Perguntou a voz suave de Megumi tentando desesperadamente quebrar o gelo entre os dois. A resposta que recebeu do garoto, que mal a encarava, foi um singelo aceno de cabeça.

A cantora Pop não sabia explicar por que toda vez que ela e o gênio ficam sozinho essa aura estranha instalava-se entre os dois. Ela estava longe de ser uma pessoa tímida e ele, por mais que fosse frio ás vezes, não possuía nenhum problema em se comunicar com as pessoas. Além do mais, assunto deveria ser algo que não faltava entre eles.

No começo ela achava que os interesses em comum entre eles era só fruto da semelhança de idade entre os dois – Kiyomaro era só um ano mais novo do que ela – mas depois viu que as semelhanças entre os dois iam muito além disso. Obviamente também existiam várias diferenças entre eles – Ela gostava de sair e se divertir, enquanto ele preferia ficar quieto em casa – só que nenhuma delas parecia afetar negativamente o relacionamento deles

_Relacionamento..._ Refletiu Megumi por alguns instantes.

É claro que ela gostava muito de Kiyomaro, até um pouco mais do que ela deveria, mas será que ele sentia o mesmo? A Pop Star geralmente era tão boa em entender pessoas e o que elas sentiam, só que ela nunca fazia a menor ideia do que Kiyomaro estava pensando...

Ele era sempre um mistério para ela e isso era parte do que ela mais gostava nele.

O rapaz, por sua vez, olhava encabulado para o lindo espetáculo realizado pelo sol log antes de se deitar. Essa reação não era nenhum pouco típica dele, mas ele nunca agia de forma muito coerente perto de Megumi... Ele ficava nervoso com tudo - cada pequeno detalhe passava a ter a importância de um bomba atômica para ele – sua mãos suavam, sua respiração acelerava e as palavras em sua mente perdiam no meio do caminho até sua boca.

Megumi deveria acha-lo um perfeito idiota... Na verdade, ele preferia nem descobrir o que Megumi pensava sobre ele, por medo.

_Medo?_ Pensou ele ao virar seu olhar para a linda jovem sentada a sua frente., corando um pouco a perceber que ela também o encarava.

Então todos aqueles sintomas apareceram novamente. A Febre, a tremedeira, a falta de palavras...

E, por algum milagre, de repente tudo passou a fazer sentindo na cabeça de Kiyomaro.

"Megumi, eu tenho que te contar um coisa." Disse ele sem nem ter muita certeza sobre o que iria dizer para a super star.

"O quê?" Perguntou ela corando com as possibilidades que estouravam em sua cabeça com pipoca.

"Eu..."

* * *

Olá, pessoal!

Tudo bem?

Er... Eu sei, faz muito tempo certo? Tempo demais até...

Desculpa por isso amores, realmente não tenho nada para dizer em minha defesa.

Só espero poder terminar essa fanfic algum dia de alguma forma e que algum de você aproveite ela.

Beijos,

N*t*sh*


End file.
